It's Only A Job
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: He could count how many men could afford to have him in their bed on one hand, but only one of them could make his blood really boil.


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Lots of love to lorcalon for the beta work.

Written for the hp_sexstars fest on LJ.

* * *

><p>"Don't give me that look, Widge." The owl perched on the corner of his desk continued to look at Charlie with something akin to disapproval, as he tied a ribbon around the letter he'd just finished. "Mum would faint if she found out about all this, and you know it." Charlie gestured for Widget to lift her leg, receiving an indignant hoot from her instead. Sighing, he held out the letter for her to take in her beak, and yelped as she nipped his finger in the process.<p>

"I promised to visit next week! Merlin, it isn't as though I'm avoiding them entirely, I just can't have them coming _here_." Widget hooted again, seeming to smirk in the face of the glare Charlie shot her over his injured hand. "Just take it, Widge," he sighed after a moment, offering the letter to her again, although he watched her more carefully, in case she decided to launch a second attack. To his relief, the owl offered her leg and allowed him to tie the roll of parchment to it.

"Now shoo," Charlie said, waving his hands in the direction of the open window. Widget offered him a final hoot, and a disapproving look that reminded Charlie strangely of his mother, before she flapped her wings and was airborne, sailing out through the window. Charlie watched her go for a moment before shaking his head and straightening the pile of mail she had disturbed when she took off.

"Ruddy bird."

* * *

><p>Malfoy's proposition stuck out like a sore thumb. Even just a cursory glance at the pile of notes stacked on his desk was enough for Charlie to notice it, tucked away in the middle of the pile. Lucius Malfoy was a man who enjoyed the best, from his robes to his parchment, and everything in between- including the men who found their way into his bed. And Charlie Weasley was the best. Or so it seemed, since Lucius had taken to requesting him by name from the agency.<p>

Whether it was a show of self-control, or just his own form of self-torture that allowed Charlie to pluck Malfoy's request from its place in the stack and tuck it at the very bottom, he wasn't sure. But there was a delicious sense of anticipation about doing so. No other client had made Charlie's blood boil, or his cock throb, the way that Lucius did.

Then again, not many other men could afford Charlie to begin with.

His skills, and his willingness to try nearly anything, came at a high price on their own. Once you factored in what men were willing to pay based on his looks alone, it had put him over the top. As a result, Charlie found himself with the rare luxury, in this industry, to pick and choose what offers to accept. He could count the number of his regular clients on one hand, and Lucius had only become one of them a month before, but he had yet to bring himself to say no to the man.

Although Charlie did make a habit of making him wait for an official acceptance... now.

* * *

><p><em>"Mister Weasley?" Lucius's composure wavered for a brief moment in his surprise, and his arm tensed as though he was restraining himself from slamming the door directly in Charlie's face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"<em>

"You paid for me."

Something dark flickered in Lucius's eyes at those words that sent a thrill through Charlie. "Did I?" Lucius paused, considering him for a long moment before he gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. "Well, then, please do come inside." Lucius stepped back to open the door further, allowing him to step into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. The door pushed closed behind him with a dull

thud_that had a strange feeling of finality to it, as though reminding Charlie that once he'd accepted payment, there was no going back on a client without reason._

Being too interested for his own good was not a reason.

"You come at quite the price, you know," Lucius drawled behind him, causing Charlie to spin on his heel to face the older man. Charlie took a step back as Lucius moved toward him, and a predatory gleam flashed in the blond's eyes as Charlie found himself backed against the wall. "Do I frighten you?"

"Not... exactly." Charlie's voice wasn't as steady as he'd hoped it would be, and he turned his face away when Lucius gave him a thorough once-over. His breath hitched in his throat when a hand came to rest on his hip, and then released with a shuddering sigh when Lucius leaned in to bring his mouth beside his ear.

"Do I arouse you?" Lucius asked, in a tone that could almost have been a purr. The question needed no answer, however, when the older man brushed the tips of his fingers against the bulge in Charlie's trousers. Lucius growled in Charlie's ear as his hand moved to cup his erection through the fabric, drawing a quiet groan from Charlie. "You enjoy a man who can dominate you, Weasley?"

"Ch-Charlie," Charlie murmured unsteadily, as Lucius's hand squeezed his cock. "And

yes_..."_

"I suppose it's no surprise then," Lucius murmured, pressing himself against Charlie, "that your company commands such a hefty price."

"It's my

skills_that do that, Malfoy." Charlie's mouth turned up with a hint of a smile that was more steady than he felt, with Lucius's hand plucking at the fastenings of his trousers._

"Is that so?" Lucius's eyes flashed as he drew away, and his hand stilled in pushing open the fabric of Charlie's trousers. "Perhaps you should show me exactly how skilled you are,

Charlie_. Before I begin to suspect I've wasted my galleons on a talentless pretty-boy."_

* * *

><p>Charlie shivered as he pulled himself out of his thoughts, the memory of Lucius's touch lingering a little too long on his mind. After that first time, the requests from Lucius had come in like clockwork; passing through the agency's owl service to him. And with each that he accepted, the older man's hands grew more familiar to Charlie's skin, until he didn't have to close his eyes any longer to remember how it felt to let Lucius touch him.<p>

Forcing himself to focus, Charlie turned his attention to the stack of mail that awaited him. In truth, he could have pushed the lot of it into the rubbish bin, with the exception of Lucius's no-doubt brusque request for his company, and been done with it. But each time he saw that tell-tale parchment in the mix, it had become a battle of will versus desire, for Charlie. Even knowing that he would ultimately reject them all, he would force himself to read each and every request, before he'd allow himself to consider the one from Lucius.

"_Fuck_it," Charlie breathed, after his fifth attempt to focus failed. With a sweep of his arm, the stack of notes were pushed into a careless heap in and around the rubbish bin beside his desk, leaving him with only a small handful to toss aside before he held Lucius's request in his hands. It crossed his mind that, perhaps, he had developed an unhealthy desire for the other man, but that thought had reared itself each time Charlie accepted his offers after the first. What small part of his brain insisted on reminding him that this was - could only be - a job was easily ignored, however, the moment he was face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy's dangerous and dominating personality.

Another shiver worked its way along his spine in anticipation as he painstakingly tore the seal on the folded parchment.

* * *

><p><em>Charlie moaned around Lucius's cock when the older man's hand came to tangle in his hair. He fought the pull of Lucius's hand for a moment, in favour of sliding his mouth down to the base of his cock to swallow around it. When he finally gave in and allowed Lucius to pull him back, Charlie let out an approving hum as that hand in his hair was used to guide his movements back and forth along the length of Lucius's cock.<em>

"Enough," Lucius hissed after several moments, prying Charlie away from him. A desperate whimper slipped from Charlie's lips at the loss, the sound melding into a gasp as Lucius jerked his head back by his hair. Charlie's eyes widened as he watched Lucius close his free hand around the base of his cock and stroke its length. "Look at me."

Lucius steadily met Charlie's gaze as he slid his hand over his cock, holding Charlie's head just out of reach. He leaned his hips forward more than once to brush the head against Charlie's lips, only to pull away again whenever Charlie attempted to close his mouth around him again. "No better than a whore," Lucius murmured, seeming to delight in the shiver that rippled through Charlie at the words. "Is that what you are, Charlie?"

"

Yes_," Charlie breathed, struggling to lean forward against the hand in his hair. He hated that word, although a few of his previous clients had delighted in using it. More often than not, Charlie had ignored it, or responded however they'd wanted, because it has always only been a job..._

"Say it," Lucius ordered, twisting his hand in Charlie's hair. "I want to hear you say the words."

Charlie's eyes, which had fallen closed, came open to look up at Lucius, and another shiver worked its way along his spine. He wanted to blame it on the way Lucius was looking at him, or the hand fisted in his hair, driving him a little wild. He wanted to continue telling himself he

really_hated that word, because there was something just so wrong about wanting to say it like that. But..._

"I'm a whore..." It came out as a whisper, and Charlie watched as Lucius's eyes darkened.

"Louder," he snapped, drawing a moan from Charlie when he pulled his head farther back.

"I'm a whore," Charlie repeated, louder, as he squeezed his eyes closed against the wave of arousal that washed over him at saying it.

Above him, he heard Lucius let out a sharp hiss of a 'yes' that faded out into a guttural groan.

Come splashed against Charlie's chin, between his parted lips, and dribbled its way down the column of his throat. Before he was able to fully process what had happened, Lucius released him, throwing his arm out and sending Charlie's off-balance form sprawling backwards. When Charlie's eyes opened again to look at the other man, Lucius had straightened his clothing and was watching Charlie with a cool disinterest, the faint flush in his face the only evidence that he had been aroused at all only a moment earlier.

"I trust you can show yourself out,

Charlie_," Lucius drawled, although the usually smooth quality of his voice had turned rough and throaty. Charlie nodded, his mind lost in a haze as he tried to process what had happened as he stood. Before he could move away, however, Lucius's hand reached out to him, pressing against the untouched bulge in his trousers. Charlie stiffened and let out a whine at the contact, leaning into Lucius's touch when the other man leaned in toward him._

"I'll be asking for you again, my whore; I suggest you watch for my offers."

* * *

><p>"Mister Weasley." Lucius held open the door to allow Charlie inside, his eyes already dark and flashing dangerously as he pressed Charlie's back against it the moment he'd stepped into the Manor. Charlie's breath left him in a rush, and he arched into Lucius's body when it pressed against him, pinning him against the door. "You've kept me waiting again," Lucius purred, leaning in until his mouth was beside Charlie's ear.<p>

"I always do," Charlie murmured, and tilted his head to one side, offering Lucius his neck.

Taking advantage of the angle, Lucius dipped his head to scrape his teeth against Charlie's jaw. His hands moved to Charlie's hips, pulling them forward to grind against him. "I'm beginning to suspect you only do it to anger me," Lucius mused, his voice already taking on a breathy edge. "Just to be sure I treat you like a proper whore."

Charlie shivered and bit his lip to hide a smile as Lucius's fingers move to open his trousers. It was only a job, of course; but there was no rule that said he couldn't still enjoy himself.


End file.
